Of the various types of boat accessory attachment devices known in the prior art none provide a free standing telescopic pedestal device for a boat that has a reinforced pivotal base that attaches to a boat surface providing a pivot and further telescopes and rotates to a chosen height via a twist clamp for convenience for a user.